How They Met
by T'Ashalik
Summary: The Vulcan ambassador meets a young Terran Female...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Seven Days and a Wake-Up**

"Miss Grayson?"

"Uhm, it's 'Doctor', and yes?" Amanda replied to the newly embarrassed messenger.

"Ma'am, you have been cleared for the flight, but the only quarters available are in first class..." He paused as she looked at him more directly than he preferred.

"I am not paying for the extra cost. Your company's maintenance issues have left me stranded on this station for a week. I have missed work, my house sitter is not happy, and I miss my cat. So how do you recommend we correct this problem?" she asked, her irritation growing. "I just want to go home. Help me out here."

"It's our fault, not yours, no extra cost, Dr. Grayson. Please accompany me. The _Explorer_ is ready to depart the station now." He smiled as the relief washed over her face.

They walked quickly to the transporter pad and she stepped on. She looked at the young man and said, "Thank you." Just as she said that, she dematerialized in front of him.

When she opened her eyes again, she was standing in the first class reception deck of the star liner _Explorer_. A brand new cruising vessel, it was designed specifically to improve the comfort of interstellar travel. As she looked around, she could not have imagined the luxury that came with the kind of wealth it took to afford this type of passage.

"First and last time I will ever see this," she mumbled to herself. "I'd better enjoy every bit of this."

Another officer approached her and said, "? I am the deck purser. If you'll come with me, I will show you to your quarters."

She followed him through the lounge and past the library toward what she assumed were large conference rooms. No. They were guest accommodations.

"We apologize for the inconveniences you have experienced. You are assigned to Cabin 5. All amenities are at your disposal, and if you require anything, please notify me directly. We will depart the station in five minutes; please make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you."

Deciding that a five day voyage was going to allow plenty of time for touring the ship, she decided to take advantage of the library once she settled into her cabin. She found a tall, wingback chair next to a table with a computer terminal, and best of all, a viewing window. She kicked off her heels, tucked her feet underneath her and plopped into the chair, watching the station that had been her home for the past seven days disappear as the starlight streaked behind them when the ship moved from impulse to warp speed.

She accessed her files on the Vulcan language, opened her notebook, and continued to work on her translations for practice. As she had progressed through her Vulcan studies, she found herself struggling with terms with highly emotional contexts, so she set out to correct this deficit by translating poetic works from throughout the Federation. Time passed without her realizing it.

The small shuttlecraft arrived at the designated coordinates to meet the _Explorer_ en route to Earth. The young Vulcan pilot alerted the passengers to prepare for transport as they awaited the ship's arrival.

"_S'haile_, the vessel is scheduled to arrive in four point six minutes," he said quietly.

"Acknowledged," Ambassador Sarek replied.

Internally, he maintained the countdown to the ship's arrival, and looked forward to a time of meditation. The failure of the past three weeks' negotiations was one thing, but when the _T'Plana Hath_ experienced a warp core breach and evacuation had been required, he had reached a new limit to his patience. He was controlling his frustration with great difficulty, and sought to bring his mind back into balance.

Sarek had risen quickly through the diplomatic corps on Vulcan, having garnered a reputation for careful thought and planning, consideration of detail, and exacting precision. He had received satisfactory evaluations over the years, and was now following in the path of his father and grandfather before him.

His term as ambassador to Earth had already lasted two years, and, while he found much of human behavior to be inefficient and irrational, he had also begun to understand his grandfather's appreciation for the endurance of the human spirit. The species was surprisingly resilient, challenging, and unpredictable... and he found that acceptable.

The failure of the negotiations caused him to miss a conference on Altair VI where data regarding the latest phase of the universal translation project had been released. This particular tool would revolutionize the processes of treaty development; trade and commerce negotiations; dispute mediation and arbitration, and he wanted to learn more about its progress. It would greatly increase the efficiency of his work, and he was willing to consider any assistance he could possibly render to bring the project to successful resolution.

Amanda watched the ship come out of warp and signaled to the steward passing by. "Why are we out of warp? Please tell me we are not having a mechanical issue...lie to me if you have to," she asked, almost plaintively.

"Oh, no, ma'am. We are picking up a diplomatic delegation. Vulcans, I think," he answered. "It's fairly routine actually."

She sighed quietly and sincerely hoped there would be no further interruptions. She just wanted to go home. The Altair conference had gone well, her presentation was received with high accolades, and the conference with her team members for the universal translator was finally showing light at the end of the tunnel. But none of those things could satisfy her need to sleep in her own bed, use her own shower, make coffee in her own kitchen... it was home, and she was not there.

She went back to her translations after the ship returned to warp - her fascination with moving faster than the speed of light never lessened. Finally feeling she could relax, Amanda released her long, brown hair from its up-do, the curls settling in around her face and neck. She stood long enough to adjust the chair so that she was completely facing the window and then settled deeper into the wingback, returning to her work.

Ambassador Sarek stood, flanked by his aides, inside the reception area. After successfully quartering aboard the vessel, he had finally been able to enter meditation, and found himself more centered than he'd been in days.

"Soran, we will require a private space to work. We will not arrive at Earth for four point three days, and I will not risk any further delay in our efforts."

His aide bowed silently and departed to obtain an appropriate workspace. Sarek stepped up to the bar and ordered Altair water. He stood before an observation portal and waited.

"_S'haile_, there are no rooms that can be reserved for private use; however, the purser has informed me that the library is largely unused as it is designated a 'quiet room'. Due to the low number of passengers aboard, we may use it as we need."

"Understood. We shall meet there in fifteen minutes."

Fifteen minutes later, the Vulcan delegation walked into the library to find it apparently unoccupied. Seating themselves in a rather logical fashion, Soran immediately set to work sorting through communications received during and immediately following the warp core breach. As he distributed them, each person's PADD would chime softly, and they consequently would begin to sort through their communications as effectively as possible.

Amanda was having a most pleasant dream: _she was sitting under the oak tree at her grandmother's home, reading. The breeze was blowing softly through the trees rustling the leaves, someone was cutting grass somewhere... and it all came to her on that gentle breeze._

_As she sat at the base of the trunk, her toes slowly wriggling in the warmth of the sunlight, she began to hear chimes... but her grandmother's wind chimes did not sound like that. She sat up and listened - they were behind her, but she didn't see where they were coming from. She stood and quietly walked behind the tree, but there was nothing. Then they sounded again, behind her. She turned and found nothing…_

As Soran completed the distribution of communications, a split second of silence took place wherein Sarek's mouth opened to speak, and then they heard it: a soft snore. They each looked to the observation portal and realized they were, in fact, not alone in the library. Sarek observed a pair of black women's dress shoes, one standing up with the other laying on its side next to it. As his eyes moved upward, he saw a stack of PADD's and a folder bearing the seal of the translation initiative.

Amanda opened her eyes slowly and saw that they were still at warp. That was a good start. Realizing the chimes had stopped she stretched slowly, reaching her arms upward and yawning. She lowered her feet to the floor, wiggled her toes for a moment, and then straightened her blouse. Looking at the chronometer on her personal PADD, she decided to head back to her room and then find dinner.

Standing quietly, she moved the chair back to its original position and then realized she had an audience. She looked upward slowly to find three Vulcans watching her with distinct curiosity, as one of those awkward social silences poured into the room. She looked at them, blinked, and quickly picked up her belongings, and put on her shoes, not realizing her translation notebook had fallen to the floor. "Excuse me, please, so sorry..."

They just watched as she hastily left the room. Sarek rose and picked up the translation book she'd accidentally left. He opened the front cover and found her name. "Fascinating," he said.

"Sir?"

"Precisely the researcher I wished to speak with."

He stepped out into the hallway, but she was nowhere to be found.

Amanda stood in the shower of her luxury suite attempting to wash away seven days of space station living and the embarrassment of meeting the Vulcan diplomatic delegation in such disarray. She had hoped they would be at the Altair conference, but when they did not show, she shrugged it off.

Now that delegation was here, and the ambassador was probably among them. Any hopes she had of obtaining assistance from the Vulcans in the final phases of developing the universal translator was certainly gone.

She took time to dress and, after locating the dining areas of the ship, she proceeded to one that seemed to be off the more popular paths used by other passengers. Exiting the turbolift at Deck Four, she rounded the corner to find the dining area nearly empty. Perfect. Then she saw him.

Sarek was sitting in the dining facility waiting for his meal to arrive as he read through the final message on his PADD. After completing his reply, he looked at the notebook she'd left in the library, and noticed hand-drawn Vulcan symbols on the back cover. While slightly misshapen, they were correctly drawn. As he turned it back over, a piece of paper fell from it. He picked it up and found a poem he was unfamiliar with that she was in the process of translating.

The Tree by Kapact

The tree doesn't care that I loved you.

_Rai panah-tor vesht ashau tu nash-veh_.

It doesn't care that you're gone.

_Rai panah-tor vesht tev-tor lap tu_.

But my tears will help it grow.

_Gol-tor to'ovak lap dungi bezhun-masu t'nash-veh_.

He looked at the poetry and considered it. Despite the overtly emotional content, it translated well and held the emotional referents. He put the book down as his dinner was served to him.

Amanda watched him as he read. He was handsome in an 'interesting' way - thick, black eyebrows slanting upward, a distinctly arched nose, strong, high cheekbones, and those pointed ears. She debated approaching him, but decided against it, and left to choose another dining lounge.

The next morning, Amanda rose and found her way to breakfast. As she sat in front of an observation portal, she did not see him enter. She was too preoccupied by the beauty of the stars they were traveling past. The captain had chosen to slow to sublight speed as they passed a nebula, allowing the passengers to observe it.

He entered the dining lounge and saw her. Deciding not to miss the opportunity, he approached her quietly. "Dr. Amanda Grayson?"

"Yes?" she answered, and then looked. 'Oh god...how do I get out of this now?' she wondered.

"I am Sarek. We were not properly introduced last evening," he said, looking at her pointedly. "May I join you?"

She blinked for a moment, and then realized she had not responded. "Yes, please."

He sat quietly and when the waiter arrived, he ordered fruit, an assortment of breads, and asked tea to be brewed from a sachet he pulled out of his robes.

She sat quietly, trying to think of how to apologize or explain the previous evening, and then decided she shouldn't have to. "So," she said, "how often does a diplomatic delegation have to meet a star liner? Is that normal?"

"It is highly abnormal. The transport I normally utilize experienced a warp core breach and required complete evacuation."

She looked at him silently. "So, what do you do for excitement?" she asked, immediately realizing he did not get the joke.

"I do not understand," he answered.

"Never mind," she said as their breakfast arrived. "I was under the impression that your home world had a group registered to attend the translation initiative meetings on Altair."

"We were unavoidably delayed, Dr. Grayson."

"Please call me Amanda. I was hoping to speak with your ambassador about a collaboration for the applied testing phase of the universal translator," she said, taking a bite of melon.

"That can be arranged at your convenience," he said.

"Really? He would not mind? I am sure he is very busy."

"Indeed; however, I am certain he would accommodate an appointment."

"What, are you his aide or something?"

"No."

"Then how do you know he would?"

"I am he."

" Do you have time to discuss this now?"

"After first meal, yes," he answered, saying no more as he ate.

Once a very silent breakfast was complete, he invited her to join him in the library. As they entered, she saw the other two Vulcans from the previous evening.

"Dr. Amanda Grayson, these are my aides, Soran, and T'Lyra."

"Hello," she said, suddenly feeling nervous.

"What do you propose for the collaboration you spoke of earlier?" Sarek asked.

She sat quietly at the conference table. "Well, to be very honest, sir, we are nearing the end of the alpha phase of testing. The beta phase would mean applying the device in stable conditions for practical, real-time tests. While we could involve any number of diplomatic groups, the development panel feels the Vulcan delegation would be the most objective and direct route for diplomatic application and evaluation."

"Ah. How would you suggest it be tested?" Sarek asked.

"In parallel with current translation techniques. It will require an individual to monitor all translations, note any discrepancies, and scrutinize said errors for complete causation. There are, well, a few inaccurate translations for _Vulkahnsu_ that must be addressed, as well. We have inputted all available terminology, but some phrases will not translate appropriately."

"You will submit a written proposal directly to my delegation within forty-eight hours. I will make a decision before we reach Earth orbit."

"As you wish. Thank you for your time, sir," she said quietly.

Amanda finished the written proposal he'd requested, and added an appendix including their most recent statistical information on the device's performance in testing situations. After proof-reading the content, she saved it to a data chip and set out looking for the ambassador. She entered the library to find T'Lyra working quietly.

"Excuse me, T'Lyra?"

"Yes?"

"Could you tell me where I might find the ambassador? I have the proposal he requested," Amanda said quietly.

"He is unavailable at this time. I will deliver it to him in your stead."

She handed the Vulcan the chip. "Thank you."

Sarek read the proposal for a second time, considering carefully how his involvement in the testing of the device would alter conducting his government's business. He decided that requesting permission from the Vulcan High Council was the most logical course of action. He waited quietly as his request for an audience with the Council was accepted and transferred.

"Sarek, peace and long life to you," T'Pau said quietly.

"And to you, First Minister."

"Have you been able to amend the loss of time after the warp core breach?" she asked.

"Yes. We are on schedule to complete the previous timeline, T'Pau. I have a request regarding a different matter that requires your advisement," he said.

"Regarding?"

"The development of the universal translation device. By manner of coincidence, one of the senior researchers for the project is aboard this vessel. We have spoken about the progress of the project, and she has submitted a request for collaboration with our delegation."

"Elaborate, Sarek," Councilor Stevan requested.

"Dr. Grayson submitted a written proposal to me yesterday afternoon that explicitly details the progress of the alpha testing phase. Statistical data suggests the device is ready for live testing. The research panel has requested the Vulcan diplomatic delegation use the device in tandem with current translation methods and techniques in order to evaluate its effectiveness," he answered the elder Vulcan.

"Why the Vulcan delegation, and not any other within the Federation?" T'Pau asked, skepticism seeping through her voice.

"Dr. Grayson informed me that the research panel agreed unanimously that our delegation will use the device accurately and provide the most effective feedback. They trust us to critically evaluate the project objectively." He paused for a moment. "There is one issue that will complicate the matter of beta testing the device."

"Elucidate, Sarek," Councilor T'Sira requested.

"In order to maintain efficiency of performance, a member of the research development team will accompany the device at all times, performing a constant evaluation of its performance in real-time negotiation. Allowing one of them to accompany us during the testing phase would mean that the individual monitoring the device's performance would have access to matters of Vulcan security."

The Council sat quietly. T'Pau drew herself up and spoke. "Sarek, if this device is to accompany our delegation, the responsibility for the behavior of the research member will rest upon your shoulders. If there are no objections, I will authorize the testing phase of the project; however, you shall answer for any unauthorized usages of secure information, should it they occur."

"Understood, T'Pau. Sarek out."

Amanda sat in the observation lounge on the fourth deck. Less than twenty-nine hours from home, she finished correspondence to coordinate scheduling. She looked at the observation portal and saw his reflection behind her. "Would you care to join me?" she asked.

"Yes. I have decided that our delegation will utilize the translator; however, there is one issue that must be resolved beforehand."

"What's that?"

"The issue of who will accompany the delegation as the device is evaluated," he answered bluntly. "There are issues of diplomatic security that require an individual capable of maintaining confidence. Additionally, the person selected must not have obligations planet side that require constant involvement."

"Ok. There are two members of the team that I believe would meet the criteria. It's just an issue of whether or not they will want to go." She smiled as he looked confused. "How soon are you wishing to integrate the device?"

"Without emergent conditions, our delegation is not scheduled to depart Earth for three weeks, four days. Can you recommend any individuals for the project?"

"Yes, I can. If you'll excuse me, I will contact them and find out if they are interested in going. You said three weeks?" Amanda answered.

"And four days," he said, matter-of-factly.

"Mitch, seriously? They will take the beta phase completely as we designed it, no changes, and you won't consider going?" she asked, feeling exasperated.

"Amanda, if I thought I could handle being around them for more than a couple of days, I would apply - but, yeah, I have to say no. I am sorry. What about Aaron?"

"He said no too." She paused. "How did we arrive at an agreement as to who should beta this thing without considering who was accompanying the device to begin with? We are professionals...how'd we miss that?"

He laughed. "I don't know. I am sorry, but, well, I'm planning to propose to Karen soon. I can't see me doing that and then disappearing for months - and you know that's what it's gonna mean."

"Yeah."

"Mandy, what about you? Seriously."

"I don't know, Mitch. I don't think I have enough experience to field test it. In the lab, yes, but out there? You saw how seven days on a space station got me cranky." She smiled at him.

"Hey, don't get all 'sissy-girl' on me. You are the reason the project got this far, and we all know it."

She interrupted him quickly. "Um, you know that this was all of us, not just me. I can't take credit for it like that, and what if I like being a sissy-girl? Have you spent seven days on a space station against your will?"

"No, I haven't. But Mandy, think about it...you don't have a major family commitment, not to rub that in. Your contract renewal is in what, two weeks? You have more freedom than any of us, and you, sissy-girl, are the lead for the addition and editing of the Vulcan language portion of the project. Besides, I believe you were the one who was not wanting to renew at that school. If memory serves, you were tired of the poor performance of most of your students," he replied.

"How dare you use my own whining and complaining against me?"

"Easily, my friend. Talk about an opportunity at a time when you can afford it. I envy you, actually," he said honestly.

She looked at him momentarily. "You really think I should? Would the rest of the team agree?"

"Yes, and yes. Confession time: I already knew you were gonna ask. I had a heads-up from everyone else about it. We all agree you should go. Honestly, Mand, I have a feeling this will change your life in ways you cannot imagine yet. I don't know why I feel that, but I know it's true. When the window of opportunity opens, you go through it. So represent us well," he replied.

She looked at him for a moment, and smiled softly. "I will do my best, Mitch. Thank you for your confidence."

Walking down the hallway, Amanda Grayson began to get nervous. Then she decided to do what her grandmother always told her to do: get brave, girl. So after adjusting her blouse and pinning her hair up in a more appropriate do, she buzzed the door chime to the library. Soran answered and invited her in.

"Hello, Soran. May I speak with the ambassador, please?"

"Yes. Wait here," he answered, leaving the library.

Moments later, Soran and Sarek returned. When he walked in, she caught herself looking a nanosecond longer than she should have. His hazel eyes studied her blue ones silently, and without the scrutiny she had received in previous days. In its place there was a certain curiosity she'd not yet seen.

"You wished to see me?" he asked. The voice was softer and deeper than before, or at least it seemed that way to her.

"Yes, sir. I have spoken with the other members of the research team, and they have asked me to accompany the device for testing."

"Indeed. Are you prepared for that which we discussed?" he asked quietly.

"Yes. I have a teaching contract that expires in two weeks; however, the students are on break and if you agree to accept me, I will not renew. I have no familial obligations, and I will not discuss any secure information I become privy to with anyone. Is there anything else I should be aware of?" she asked.

Soran and T'Lyra looked at each other, and then back to the ambassador.

"Provide Soran with your contact information. We shall integrate you into the diplomatic party at the embassy in three day's time," he replied.

Amanda sat in the comfy, wingback chair in the library watching Earth grow larger as she thought about the coincidental meeting with the Vulcan delegation. Her grandmother would have told her there were no coincidences, and that she should glean all she could from the experience that was coming to her.

After a quick lunch, she walked back to her quarters and quickly packed her belongings, suddenly realizing her notebook was nowhere to be found. She scoured her room and sat on the edge of her bed, rather frustrated that she'd lost it. It was not Earth-shattering, but it did have all of her practice translations, unusual phrases, and research into the older dialects. It was a lot to lose.

Once she was finished packing, she called the purser's desk to have her luggage retrieved for the shuttle, and then went to the lounge on Deck Five, to watch the ship arrive at space dock.

'Finally home, only to leave soon. What was I thinking?' she wondered to herself, 'and what have I gotten myself into?'

_Author's Note: Many, Many Thanks to Selek for his patient beta reading... Thank you to Kapact for allowing me to translate and use this poetry for this story! Much appreciated.- T'Ashalik._


	2. Chapter 2

New: How They Met

**Chapter****2**** - ****Respect****My****Boundaries****...****Seriously****.**

Sarek sat in his office at the embassy, having completed his duties for the day. He felt a certain relief that his time had been well used aboard the_Explorer_, allowing his transition time upon arrival to be as efficient as possible. He began to read through his personal communications, finding one from his father, Skon.

"Computer, play current message."

"Dif-tor heh smusma, Sarek'am. _I __am __aware __of __the __failure __of __the __negotiations, __and __my __analysis __of __the __situation __leaves __you __not __at __fault__. __When __both __parties __are __not __committed __to__ a __successful __resolution, __it __is __illogical __on __their __part __to __enter __into __negotiations__. __My __only __regret __is __that __you __were __drawn __away __from __other __situations __that __would __have __had __the __benefit __of __your __skill__._

_"__If __I __may __address __a __personal __issue __with __you, _safu_. __Your __mother __and __I __are __growing __concerned __regarding __your __unbonded __status__. __Should __you __require __any __assistance, __we __will __begin __a __search __for __appropriate __candidates__. _

"_While __I __have __no __experience __in __the __matter, __and __I __cannot __appreciate __the __strength __it __took __for __you __to __recover __from __T__'__Rea__'__s __rejection, __I __do __not __wish __you __to __draw __too __near __a __situation __that __would __require __a __choice __of __necessity __rather __than__ of __mutual __agreement__. _

"_Your __health __and __life__'__s __progress __are __of __great __importance __to __us__. __Your __mother __and __I __only __wish __you __to __experience __satisfaction __personally __as __well __as __professionally__. __You __will __inform __us __of __your __preference __in __the __matter__. _

_"__T__'__Pau __has __informed __me __of __the __integration __of __the __universal __translator __into __the __diplomatic __delegation__; m__ay __it __prove __itself __as __useful __as __it __appears __to __be__. __Live__long__and__prosper,__my__son_."

"Dr. Davidson, I understand you aren't pleased with this, but I am under no obligation to renew mid-year. It's in the contract."

"Amanda, you can't leave us hanging like this. How am I gonna find someone to replace you this late in the break?"

"The same way you found me. If you'd like, I will make suggestions. I know several young teachers who need the experience in this situation more than I do," she answered.

"Yes, please do that. I just hate to lose you. I know the conditions aren't ideal here, but you're a great influence on some of these kids, and they are going to miss you." He sighed. "I suppose we knew this was coming eventually." He tried to sound more enthusiastic when he said, "So, what is the project you're going to work on?"

She paused a moment, choosing her words carefully. "Research and development, sir."

He looked at her, realizing she would not be cajoled into telling details. "Ok, well, it was good to work with you. Should you need a reference, just let me know, ok?"

"Will do, and thank you for understanding," she said, ending the call.

Sarek sat quietly in his living room late in the evening, drinking tea, and reading more of her translations. He was unsure why he had not returned the book, and he certainly would, but he was curious about the translation style. It was so different from that of the universal translator project.

He had read all of the technical data, finding it to be one of the most complex devices ever created to facilitate communication. Certainly it took a brilliant mind to combine both sterile and creative elements in such context. He turned the page and was compelled to set his cup of tea down and reread the next poem.

Love Philosphy, I by Jalal Rumi

_Ashaya __Ven__-__dol__-__tar__ - __Wuh__'__rak __t__'__Rumi_

The moment I heard my first love story, I began looking for you, not knowing how foolish

_Zhu__-__tor __lu__t__'__nash__-__veh __wuh__-__rak __ashaya__var__ - __glazhau __palikau __na__'__dau __nash__-__veh__ - __ri__vesht_

that was. Lovers don't finally meet somewhere, they're in each other all along.

_fai__-__tor __uf__ish__-__duhik__. __Ri__-__than __ragel__-__tor __shif__t__'__forti __ein __wilat__ - __nam__-__tor __teretuhr __wa__'__ek__'__wakik__._

He sat, stunned by the similarity between this Terran and the pre-reform poets.

"Computer."

"Working."

"Research all known information on Terran poet Jalal Rumi," he instructed softly.

"In progress."

As the computer generated the requested information, Sarek read further, intrigued.

Love Philosophy, II by Jalal Rumi

_Ashaya __Ven__-__dol__-__tar__ - __Dah__'__rak __t__'__Rumi_

There was a dawn I remember when my soul heard something from yours.

_Vokau __gad__'-__kesht an__lu __zhu__-__tor __ein__-__vel __t__'__katra __t__'__dular __katra __t__'__nash__-__veh__._

I drank the water of your spirit and felt the current take me.

_Vesht __mon__-__tor __masu __t__'__katra __t__'__du __heh __vesht __olau __masutra__-__pilash __nem__-__tor __nash__-__veh__._

"Research request complete."

"Visual display."

As he read about this Terran poet, he learned of the 13th century man whose philosophies were still held in high regard. He continued further in the translation.

Love Philosophy, III by Jalal Rumi

_Ashaya __Ven__-__dol__-__tar__ - __Reh__'__rak __t__'__Rumi_

Your love lifts my soul from the body to the sky: you lift me up.

_Abertau __katra __t__'__nash__-__veh __t__'__dular __ashaya __t__'__ak__'__shem__-__to r__igen__ - __abertau __abru__-__du __nash__-__veh__._

I want your sun to reach my raindrops so your heat will raise my soul upward like a

_Aitlun __pulau __t__'__dular __las__'__hark__-__tor__sov__-__masu __t__'__nash__-__veh __ni __dungi __ashenau __katra __t__'__nash__-__veh_

cloud.

_t__'__dular __falek __abru__'__le __spo__'__wan_.

Sarek continued to read, fascinated by the text. He'd always had a penchant for poetic works, but his studies and vocational efforts left little time for such a hobby.

Love Philosophy, IV by Jalal Rumi

_Ashaya __Ven__-__dol__-__tar__ - __Keh__'__rak__ t'Rumi_

Your task is not to seek love, merely to find all the internal barriers you have built up

_Rai __guv__-__am__-__tor __tal__-__tor __t__'__dular __ashaya__ - __tar__-__tor__go h__e k__tvi__-__foshek lar__vesht __torvau __tehnat_

against it.

_ashaya__._

The logical progression of thought was compelling, despite the emotionally driven nature of the subject matter. Sarek chose to finish the collection.

Love Philosophy, V by Jalal Rumi

_Ashaya __Ven__-__dol__-__tar__ - __Kan__'__rak __t__'__Rumi_

Do you not know the beauty of your own face? Only from your heart can you touch the

_Rai __fai__-__tor __than __du __vaksur __sha__'__limuk __t__'__dular__ - __ha__. __Es thul__igen __dungi __go __khan__-__spol__t__'__dular__ -_

sky. Observe the beauty as it occurs near you; feel the artistry flow through you and be

_glantau __vaksur __u__'__kah __be__'__du__ - __olau __yumau __ta nafluk __fra__'__du__ - __heh __hi zhuk__-__tor__. __Kal__-__tor __ra__du_

silent. Allow the beauty of what you love be what you do.

_ashayau __vaksur__-__tor __ra__du __than__._

He closed the book and rose, returning his cup to the kitchen and departed his quarters for an interval of meditation. As he walked through the halls of the embassy, all he could think about was that brilliant mind... So unexpected from a human.

Amanda stood at the embassy gates, briefcase in one hand, identification in the other, trying to gain access. It was cold outside, and as the rain had finally ended, she was getting chilled. A violent sneeze later, the guard finally allowed her access, with strict instructions to obtain her embassy badge at the front desk. She turned to find T'Lyra behind her.

", welcome to the Vulcan embassy. Your belongings have been transferred to the guest quarters, south wing, third floor, room 305. The ambassador awaits you in his office," she said softly.

"Thank you, T'Lyra. Please call me Amanda…" She paused at a rather disapproving look. "Perhaps in personal conversations, at least?"

Amanda thought she saw a minuscule softening of the expression, but nothing else was said. The woman simply turned and began to walk away. So Amanda followed, and quickly.

She stood in a ubiquitous, secretarial, catch-all waiting area for nearly ten minutes when finally T'Lyra returned.

"The ambassador will see you now, Dr. Grayson."

Amanda stepped quietly into the warm office, thankful to relieve herself of the chill she had been dealing with for the past hour. On her left were ornately carved bookcases filled with antique books, all throwbacks to a time when everything was printed on paper. She walked quietly to the center of the room as Sarek completed his signature on a PADD.

"T'Lyra, we will take _theris__-__masu_," he instructed.

She bowed silently and left to complete the task. Sarek sat behind a heavy wooden desk that matched the bookcases, and observed Amanda as she stood quietly. She was short, had brown hair, blue eyes, and a slight frame.

"Sit," he said directing her to the chair in front of him. "T'Lyra has provided you with your accommodation information?"

"Yes, sir. She was most helpful," she replied, sitting in the chair as ordered.

He looked at her momentarily. "It is her duty to see to your needs while at the embassy and while traveling. Have you made the necessary preparations for departure tomorrow morning?"

"Yes, I have."

"Your documents are all in order?"

"Yes, they are, according to the instructions given me by Soran," she answered, not certain why he was speaking to her in such a manner. She was not a fool.

Then she recognized what humans deemed to be Vulcan arrogance...the beliefs and actions that essentially said 'we do not believe you have evolved enough to put your pants on one leg at a time'.

T'Lyra entered the room with the tea Sarek had requested.

"_Nemaiyo_, T'Lyra," she said. The young female looked at her and bowed gracefully and then left.

"Very well. In the process of negotiation, there are frequently times when perception of social custom can be counter to that which you are accustomed. Should you encounter any such moment, you will remain silent," he instructed. "You are not expected to participate in any diplomatic behaviors. To do so would be inappropriate, and one single moment of interference will terminate our investment in this phase of testing."

He saw a flash of what he had identified as irritation in humans, but did not understand why she would feel that way. He opened his mouth to speak, but she started before he did.

"Ambassador, with all due respect and understanding of the importance of your work, I know my place. I do not believe you intended to offend me with a grossly misguided assumption that I would not recognize the distinction between my responsibilities and that which takes place around me. Therefore, I will embrace Surak's teachings and acknowledge that there is no offense where none is taken. However, if such commentary occurs again, further discussion will commence, sir."

He blinked, not realizing he had caused offense. It was not his intention. This human woman could be quite assertive.

"I realize that by the standards of your life span, you may consider me a child, but rest assured, I will remain focused on my tasks, and I will not interfere with your obligations. I did not earn my education by fumbling around in the dark, or resting upon the efforts of those around me. There is a profound reason I am the youngest human to ever earn a doctorate in xenolinguistics to date.

"I came into this phase of testing knowing full well that you are accountable to your government for my behavior and choices during the beta testing period. The Standard idiom would be 'you went out on a limb for me'. I have no intentions of causing you embarrassment or disturbance."

As she continued, Sarek sat back in his chair and folded his hands neatly in his lap. This Terran female was proving to be very interesting.

"As we are clarifying the protocols for this phase of development, I will reiterate for you now that I will remain silent during negotiations, I will correct any translation issues in real time as much as possible, I will manage the remainder afterwards, and I will meet with you on a daily basis to review transcripts for accuracy. As I understand it, that is my job. Have I left anything out, sir?" She had never felt so irritated, and now knew why Mitch had not wanted to go.

Sarek sat quietly, thinking on what she said. "No, Dr. Grayson."

"Do you wish to speak of anything else?" she asked, her voice softening as she regained control of her frustration.

"No, not at this time," Sarek replied. He decided that perhaps the term _q__'__omi_ did not apply to all humans.

"If you will please excuse me, I need some time to re-center myself," she said, standing. She never wanted out of a room and away from someone so badly in her life.

"I do not understand that idiom, Dr. Grayson."

"It means I require an indeterminate amount of time to bring my emotional responses to distressful stimuli back into balance," she replied quietly. "They are not under control at the moment."

"I see. Do they often fall out of balance?" he asked, seeing smoldering frustration again beginning to gain purchase again.

"Only when my professional credibility is questioned, accompanied by the assumption that I am _q__'__omi_, Ambassador."

With that, Amanda Grayson left his office. She walked quietly to the main hall, and then found herself rather lost.

T'Lyra approached her silently. "Do you require assistance?" she asked.

Amanda sighed, rubbing her forehead with her hand. "Yes please, T'Lyra. Where is the south wing?"

"I will show you to your quarters," she replied. As they walked, she tried to discern what was troubling the young human. "Are you unwell?"

"What do you mean?"

"You are continually applying light pressure to your head. If you require medical attention, our healer is located to the left down that hall," T'Lyra said, pointing to the medical center.

"Oh, no, I am fine, I just need some time to myself."

The young Vulcan nodded and walked silently to the turbolift. Stepping out onto the third floor they walked down the hall.

"My room is 305, correct?" Amanda asked.

"Yes, it is the third door on the left," T'Lyra replied, handing Amanda a chip. "This has the necessary communicator codes for us. Should you require anything, contact me immediately. End meal will occur at 1800 hours in the main dining hall. It is expected that you will join us."

"How much should I plan for meals, by the way? I could not find that information in the file Soran sent."

"There will be sufficient food to satisfy your nutritional requirements," T'Lyra answered, obviously misunderstanding the question.

"Forgive me, T'Lyra, I was unclear. How much do meals cost?"

"There is no cost for your meals."

"How can that be? It has to cost something," Amanda replied, confused.

"Food is a necessity for survival, and therefore it is provided. Should you have any special dietary requirements, please communicate them to me and they will be accommodated."

"Thank you, T'Lyra," she thought for a moment. "Your assistance is most appreciated."

T'Lyra responded with the appropriate human social protocol. "You are welcome," she said, turning to walk away, and then looked back, "Amanda."

Sarek sat in his office for several minutes, thinking about the exchange they'd had. He quickly surmised that he could not risk offense by assumption again. She had quoted Surak, but he knew it was not definitive acceptance of his teachings, rather it was a warning to him. She recognized he may not have intended offense, but he _had_ offended, and she was granting him an opportunity to amend his future interactions with her. He decided to heed that warning.

His work amongst humans had taught him several lessons: humans were highly unpredictable, they were irrational and illogical, and their perseverance was commendable. They were also deceitful, self-centered, arrogant, overly confident, and assuming. His grandfather Solkar taught him to consider all around him in diplomacy, to glean all that he could from observation...

Sarek'am..._do __not __approach __this __assignment __with __the __humans __as on__e __of __monotony __or __as __deserving __of __any __less __than __your __very __best __efforts__. __They __are __unique __in __the __galaxy, and __we __have __much __to __learn __from __them__. _

_We __have __provided __them __with __technology __that __would __have __taken __hundreds __of __years __for __them __to __independently __develop, __and __they __mastered __it __quickly, __often __finding __irrational __and __illogical __ways __to __improve __its __efficiency__._

_We __enable __advancement __of __their __learning __processes, __and __they __not __only __meet __our __expectations, they __exceed __them, __appropriating __the __strongest __and __most __useful __elements __of __our __techniques __for __adaptation __to __their __internal __learning __structures__._

_We __provide __medical __intervention __to __cure __many __of __the __fatal __illnesses __they __suffer__. __They __choose __to __continue __development __of __our __methods, __and __then __integrate __them __into __the __organized __relief __efforts __for __the __millions __that __suffer __throughout __the __Federation__._

_They __acknowledge __the __importance __of __peace__. __They __desire __it, __and __often __are __bound __into __mortal __struggle __between __what __is __right __and __what __is __wanted. __My __experiences __have __shown __me __that, __more __often __than __not, __they __rise __from __that __struggle __triumphant __in __that __which __is __most __appropriate __for __all __concerned__. _

_They __are __creative __and __expressive__. __The __stability __of __their __civilizations __can __be __grossly __measured __by __the __manner __in __which __their __artisans __developed __their __individual __creative __expression__. __Painting, __sculpture, __architecture, __literature, __music__ - __they __use __these __media __in __excessive __modes __of __self __expression, __much __as __our __own __artists do__._

_Resist __the __urge __to __deem __them __unworthy, __uncivilized, __unintelligent as __so __many __of __our __own __already __do__. __They __are __a __profound __species__. __I __dare __suggest __that __Surak __himself __would __see __the __merit __of __our __involvement __with __them, __simply __for __the __paradox __that __results __from __their __very __existence__._

_Cultivate __a __healthy, __functional __relationship __with __them __in as much __as __is __possible __for __you, _Sarek'am_. _

Sarek picked up her notebook and turned to the next page of her translations. What he found was a startling meditation:

The Prayers of Saint Francis

Lord, make me an instrument of your peace. Where there is hatred, let me show love;

_Oekon__ - __dator __raul __t__'__dular __sochya __nash__-__veh__. __Kal__-__tor __gluvaya __valdena __wilat __tra__se__f nu__-__veh_

injury, pardon; doubt, faith; despair, hope; darkness, light; sadness, joy.

nash_-__veh__.. __dash__ - __rai __thrap__.. __vet__ - __odva__.. __fla kosh__ - __rok__.. __mu__'__gel__'__es__ - __ha__'__ge__.. __lak__'__tra__ - __mak__._

O Divine Master grate that I may not seek to be consoled as to console; to be

_Oekon__ - __kal__-__tor __rai __shi__'__kar__-__tor __vesht __korsau __nash__-__veh __vah __korsau__.. __vesht __ken__-__tor_

understood as to understand; to be loved as to love.

_nash__-__veh __vah __ken__-__tor__.. __vesht __taluhk __nash__-__veh __vah __taluhk_.

For it is in giving that we receive, in pardoning that we are pardoned, and in dying that

_Ken__-__tor __svi__'__tan__-__tor __ish __poprah __etek__ - __svi__'__thrap__-__tor __ish __thrap__-__tor __nam __etek __heh __ish __maut_

we are born.

_pukesht a__nam __etek__._

Sarek sat in quiet meditation, considering the words of the ancient Terran. He was so much like Surak - considering all that he contributed to his fellow man beyond his own needs and desires for the betterment of mankind.


End file.
